Stockholm Syndrome
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Ten years after his last defeat, Pitch sets his revenge plans in motion. He kidnaps Jack, and keeps him hidden from the rest of the world. But one can only stand isolation for so long before they crack. Jack/OC


**Hey guys! So this is just my first shot on an all Rise of the Guardians fanfic (my first being "Ice Princess", a crossover with Harry Potter), so I hope you'll forgive me if I get a few facts wrong.**

**But anywho, I hope you'll enjoy this story, but be warned of a few twisted scenes, as they are products of my crazy imagination. The rating may or may not change in the near future.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; it all belongs to DreamWorks.

* * *

The Nightmare King was silent for a long moment, as he gazed upon the globe. Rage, hatred, vengeance coursed through his very being as each light glowed brightly, and showed no signs of flickering. It has been ten years since his defeat in the hands of the Guardians, stopping him from plunging the world into darkness, and dragged back underground by his own Nightmares.

Pitch clenched his fists; they would all pay dearly for his sufferings, especially Jack Frost. The mischievous winter spirit had been the reason why the last light refused to stop believing; the reason why the Guardians had succeeded into bringing him to his downfall. But he fully recovered now, and much stronger than the last. They would all get what was coming to them in due time.

The air in the room suddenly shifted, a tingle going down Pitch's spine, alerting him of a new presence in his lair. He didn't turn, but the tension in his shoulders eased at the familiar presence. "Your late." he announced curtly.

"Unlike you, I do not choose to spend my time simply rotting away in the shadows and hiding under beds." the newcomer retorted airily. "Now why have you called me here, Pitch?"

Pitch chuckled, finally turning to face the person. A girl, physically no older than seventeen, was leaning against the wall, shuffling a deck of playing cards in her hands with a half smirk on her face. She was wearing a black jumper dress over her her striped long-sleeved blouse, a pair of knee-high sneakers, and her chestnut curls tied in a loose ponytail, bangs swept aside.

"I require your... assistance." said Pitch, eyeing the young girl critically.

The girl's murky green eyes glinted, and she laughed, "You? Need _my_ help? Oh this is rich!"

Pitch growled in warning, "Serafina..."

"Sorry, but you never ask for help, much less from me." said Serafina, "I understand if it were Eris, or even Gaia. So, why me?"

"Why not you?" retorted Pitch, "You are just as powerful as my sister, and my daughter. But you have the experience I require for this task."

Serafina scoffed, and with a flick of her wrist, the card deck vanished, leaving one card pinned between her index and middle fingers. The queen of hearts. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"You are the spirit of magic, are you not? You have the ability to make things vanish - or at least, hide them behind your illusions." said Pitch, "I want you to keep something safe for me."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Serpahina shrugged unconcernedly, "Hand it over then."

Pitch let out a low chuckle, "Ah, but my dear, here lies out problem. You see, _it_ is not exactly an 'it', but a 'he'."

"He, she, it - they are all the same to me. Now, who is it that you want me to hide."

Pitch sneered, his tone laced with hatred, "Jack Frost."

Serafina lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise, "So this has something to do with a Guardians. A plan for revenge perhaps?" she smirked at the look on Pitch's face, fading into this air, and reappearing directly in front of of the Nightmare King, "What's in it for me?"

"Power." Pitch stated simply. "And Freedom, to do as you please without those pesky Guardians standing in your way."

"The whole world as my playground? Sounds very tempting." Serafina's smirk widened, malice shining in her eyes, "I suppose I could use a little excitement; messing with mortals can get old pretty quickly. Now," Serafina flicked her wrist again, turning the card over. A joker. "What do you need me to do?"

Pitch straightened himself, so he was towering over the young girl as a display of authority, "My Nightmares and I shall attack at the North Pole tonight, when the gateway reopens. While the others are distracted, I want you to take Jack Frost back here, and cover up the gateway, so it shall remain only accessible to me."

"What makes you think I can manage to keep him here?" asked Serafina.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Pitch waved off her concern. "Cage him, chain him. I honestly don't care as long as you bring him alive."

"Why do you even want to keep him here? Why not just get rid of him and the rest of the Guardians?"

"You'll see." said Pitch, "Do not fail me, Serafina, or there shall be dire consequences."

Serafina rolled her eyes as she turned to leave. Nothing like causing mischief to pass the time. "You have such little faith in me, uncle." She said, her form vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I need to know if I should continue this or not.**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
